


Perseus and the Curse of the Black Pearl

by CanadianmultishipperFangirl



Series: The New God Series short Stories [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Jack being Jack, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson as a god, Short & Sweet, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianmultishipperFangirl/pseuds/CanadianmultishipperFangirl
Summary: This series will just be a few short crossover stories that take place in the same universe as my other Series The new God Series. This particular story takes place early in the first book, the new god. While he's training with his new Powers as the god of time, Percy accidentally time travels back to the 1700s, more specifically he ends up in port royal just as Jack Sparrow is arriving there. Read the story to find out how Percy affects the plot of the movie, and how he will get back to his own time.
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Jack Sparrow & Elizabeth Swann & Will Turner, Joshamee Gibbs & Jack Sparrow, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Percy Jackson & Jack Sparrow, Percy Jackson & Will Turner
Series: The New God Series short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079411
Kudos: 10





	Perseus and the Curse of the Black Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place early in my other story The new god. This series will just be a few short crossover stories in that universe.

**Percy’s Point of View**

As you might already know I had recently become a god, so Apollo has been training me in all my new abilities. I would sometimes practise outside of Apollo’s lessons as well. Today I had decided to practice one of the abilities that I wasn’t all that familiar with, That ability was Time travel. It was probably the only ability the other gods couldn’t tell me much about since none of them were familiar with it either.

The most they were able to tell me was to concentrate on whatever point in time I wanted to go to and focus on travelling there. Trying it might be a bad idea but I thought I should know how to use all my powers even the ones I probably wouldn’t use all that much. I was also a little hesitant to try it mainly because I was kind of concerned I would screw up and end up somewhere in time that I hadn’t actually intended.

Despite this, I knew I would probably have to try it a few times before being able to do it perfectly. 

Finally, I forced down my nerves and concentrated. I wasn’t planning on travelling back very far since I suspected that the further back I traveled the more energy it would cost me at least until I get used to doing it. Unfortunately, things didn’t really go as planned. Not only did I go back farther than I’d intended, but I also came to realise that I’d also somehow ended up in a different country as well.

I quickly drew the mist around myself to make sure no one noticed me. A random guy in modern clothes would certainly stand out among these people. I saw docks not too far away with old fashioned sailing vessels anchored nearby. I wasn’t sure what century I had ended up in or where exactly I was, I would have to wait before I could try and go back because I needed to regain some strength before I could do that. I focused on my abilities as the god of time to try and figure out what time period I had ended up in. I was sure I was back in the 1700s but I wasn’t completely sure what year. 

As I glanced out toward the sea I saw a small boat coming toward the docks. The man in the small boat was standing on the mast because the boat was quickly sinking. Once the man made it to the docks I overheard him arguing with someone so he could leave his boat at the docks without having to tell the guy his name. He eventually managed to bribe him before continuing on his way. 

I’d started to realise that the man’s voice seemed familiar for some reason. I just couldn’t quite figure out why. I decided to follow the guy so I dropped the mist from around me and at the same time, changed my clothes into what most men wore during this time period. I also changed my eye colour back to their original shade of sea green. That seemed more normal than their usual shade of gold with sea-green specks. For now, I stayed where the guy couldn’t see me but I could still see him. 

  
  


I noticed there were two men in uniforms, probably naval or military uniforms, standing on the docks ahead of us that lead to one of the sailing ships. The two men stopped the guy saying that the dock was off-limits to civilians. The man soon distracted them, but it was how he distracted them that made me realise why the man sounded kind of familiar. The moment he started talking about a ship called the black pearl, I came up with a guess about why he seemed familiar. Despite that, I was still skeptical of it. I mean there was no way those movies could be real, could they? I quickly reminded myself that practically anything was possible, I mean I’m a greek god for crying out loud, considering that, it’s entirely possible that the pirates of the Caribbean movies were actually real. After I came to that conclusion I decided to try and get a better look at the man’s face to confirm if he was who I thought he was. 

I stepped forward not really caring if he saw me looking at him. Sure enough, I was looking at Captain Jack sparrow. I also sensed something else that I hadn’t already known about the odd pirate captain. It was faint but I could sense that he was a distant legacy of Poseidon. The demigod in his family was probably several generations back, but I could still tell that Jack sparrow was a distant relative of mine. I might mention that to dad once I get back. 

Now that I knew where I was and what was going on I knew what I had to do. I was sure that if I didn’t get involved everything would happen just as it did in the movies, I also needed to save my strength so I would be able to get back to my own time. I had to admit it would be cool to sail as a part of Jack Sparrow’s crew, but I couldn’t get involved because I didn’t want to screw up the future. Who knows what might change if I get involved. 

Of course, the fates seem to hate me so I ended up getting dragged into it anyway. 

I decided I should stay in the area to make sure that things happen the way they did in the movie, I didn’t plan on getting involved unless I noticed some event going differently than it was supposed to. I’d seen the movie a few times so I thought I remembered it pretty well, but then again it had been a while since I watched it I might have forgotten things. 

I didn’t really follow Jack any longer, although I overheard what happened after he rescued Elizabeth Swan. I could tell he escaped like he was supposed to and as I continued to walk around the area I saw him enter the blacksmith’s shop. After that, I knew things had gone the way they were supposed to so far, and I hoped it would stay that way so I wouldn’t have to interfere. Unfortunately, it was after the Black Pearl attacked that something went wrong. I tried to stay out of the fight once it started, but it was hard to do that as I watched the pirates cut down innocent people with either their swords, guns, bombs or the pearl’s cannons. Just as the fight started I’d drawn the mist around myself once again, to avoid anyone, pirate or otherwise spotting me. Just in case though, I’d made a regular steel sword appear in my hand. I knew Riptide would be of no use against the pirates, they weren’t monsters, or at least not in the usual sense of the word. They do horrible things but they were still technically mortals. 

It was once I spotted Will Turner that I was pretty sure something was off. He was fighting a pirate with a sword. That might not seem that odd except I thought he hadn’t used a sword during that part of the movie. I couldn’t remember what he had used, a hammer maybe, or an axe? I couldn’t remember but I was pretty sure he hadn’t used a sword. I started walking toward them and watched their fight. 

Will was doing well at first but the pirate tricked him. The pirate probably would have killed him if I hadn’t interfered. How did I interfere exactly? Well, I got around the rule of having to be challenged by simply blocking the pirate’s sword. Of course, before I did that I’d let the mist around myself fade so both Will and the pirate could see me. 

Will stepped back as the Pirate decided I was the bigger threat at that moment. I think he was also annoyed that I’d stopped him from finishing off Will. my fight with the pirate didn’t last long since the pirate didn’t even stand a chance against me. I was the god of swordsmanship for Hades’ sake. One mortal wasn’t going to defeat me, even a cursed undead one. 

I stayed near Will as the attack continued, but other than him carrying a sword rather than whatever weapon he had in the movie, no other unexpected events occurred. When he realized that Elizabeth had been captured I tried to calm him down a bit. Of course, I couldn’t reveal that I knew what was probably going to happen to her so I don’t think he really believed me. When he eventually went to try and get Norrington to work with Jack Sparrow, it went the same way it had in the movie, Norrington refused and Will decided to ask Jack to help him. Due to that we were now headed to the prison. 


End file.
